


50 Shades of I Love You

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Minseok doesn't believe Joonmyeon when he says he loves him, because how could anyone love him? Joonmyeon will just have to prove it to him in different ways since telling him isn't enough. Enlisting the help of his friends, he comes up with a list of 50 ways he can show his boyfriend just how much he loves him. While his friends sit back and watch his plans unfold, and laughing at his expense, Joonmyeon can't help but wonder how he ended up loving someone so stubborn and oblivious.50 short drabbles for the XiuHo pairing. There's not enough love for them in the fandom.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	50 Shades of I Love You

Placeholder for chapter 1 -coming soon!


End file.
